


Flight

by Littlespacestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actual Space Parents, F/M, Keith and Lance are engaged, Keith and Lance bicker like a married couple, M/M, Overprotective Space Dad, Shiro trusts Lance he's just really overprotective and thorough lmao, Shiro's daughter wants to fly in Blue with Lance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Keith, Uncle Klance, klance, shallura - Freeform, star babies, they get competitive over who's the better uncle obviously, uncle lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlespacestars/pseuds/Littlespacestars
Summary: “Dad, I’m going to fly Blue!” A little girl speeds into the hangar with her arms out at her sides, triumphantly making a beeline towards the lions.“Wait, wait, wait.” Shiro lifts his daughter away from the blue lion and props her on his hip, holding up a finger. “Just so we’re clear. I saidUncle Lancecould fly Blue with you in his lap. This isn’t like you and me in Black.”Lance strolls up behind them and leans against Blue, grinning from ear to ear.“With a safety belt,” Shiro enunciates. “Lance.”





	Flight

“Dad, I’m going to fly Blue!” A little girl speeds into the hangar with her arms out at her sides, triumphantly making a beeline towards the lions.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Shiro lifts his daughter away from the blue lion and props her on his hip, holding up a finger. “Just so we’re clear. I said _Uncle Lance_ could fly Blue with you in his lap. This isn’t like you and me in Black.”

 

Lance strolls up behind them and leans against Blue, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“With a safety belt,” Shiro enunciates. “ _Lance_.”

 

“Man, you’ve really got the Space Dad voice down now that you have actual kids.” Lance teases, gesturing to the sleeping infant strapped to Shiro’s back, and the bouncing girl on his hip. Lance holds out his hands to take Cora into his arms. “Not that you didn’t before.”

 

Shiro shakes his head, smiles, and passes over his overzealous daughter. “Well, the four of you really prepared me after all those years, you know.”

 

“Well, sure.” Lance carefully balances the girl on his hip like he used to with his niece and nephew, and holds up a hand matter-of-factly. “We had to keep you on your toes.”

 

“Just make sure not to go too fast,” Shiro says, following them into the lion. “And make sure the belt’s secure.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Lance muses, sits down in the pilot’s seat, and buckles himself and Cora in. “Secure as she’ll ever be.”

 

“We’re gonna fly fast, aren’t we, Uncle Lance?” Cora’s giggling in what Shiro and the rest of the space family have come to understand as a slightly mischievous manner.

 

“You heard your dad.” Lance smiles at Shiro when he shoots him a look and then winks at Cora when her dad decides to double check the safety belt. “We’re going to go as slow as possible.”

 

She winks back at him—or tries to anyway, and blinks both of her eyes.

 

“Your helmet’s on tight, sweetpea?” Shiro checks over his daughter’s helmet one last time.

 

“Yesssss, Dad.” She lets out an enormous sigh and grins up at him with two missing front teeth. “Can we go?”

 

As charming as her mother.

 

He kisses her cheek and pats Lance on the shoulder. “All set to go,” he says. “Be safe.”

 

“Okay, and when’s our _little_ , little girl gonna be ready to fly?” Lance gestures to the sleeping baby, that teasing grin of his plastered all over his face. “Next week, right?”

 

Shiro’s eyebrows pull together and he smiles back. “Check with me in about six more years, then we’ll talk.”

 

A buzz sounds over the commlink.

 

“Wait, Lance is taking Cora out in Blue?”

 

Lance gasps, trying to cover Cora’s ears, but can’t over her helmet. “Back off, Keith! It’s my turn!”

 

Shiro groans and holds the bridge of his nose. Here we go.

 

“Uncle Keef!” Cora nearly screams into her own commlink. She starts bouncing with excitement in Lance’s lap and he knows it’s over—but he’s going to try his damn best to make sure it’s not.

 

“Hey, kiddo!” Lance can hear the smug smile in his fiancé’s voice. “Wanna fly Red instead? She’s a lot faster than Blue is.”

 

“Can I?!”

 

“No, no-no-no, no- _no._ ” Lance protectively hugs the little girl to his chest. “She wants to fly with me and you know it!”

 

“I dunno, sounds like she really wants to fly Red with me.”

 

“Shiro! You hearing this?” Lance whines and pouts over at him, but he’s already on his way out of the blue lion.

 

“Yeah, no, I’m staying out of this,” Shiro says with an exasperated sigh. “I’m done with that. He’s your problem now, you deal with it.”

 

Cora waves with both hands as he exits. “Bye, Daddy!”

 

“See you soon, starshine! Don’t let him show me up.”

 

“Babe,” Lance leans into the pilot’s seat and narrows his eyes as Keith appears on the screen. “So help me god, if you don’t let me have this, you are going _down_.”

 

Keith smoothly pulls back his hair into a low bun and smirks. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“You are such an as—“ Lance cuts himself off and covers the sides of the little girl’s helmet again, as if it’ll prevent her from hearing. “You are such a jerkface.”

 

“Very aggressive language,” Keith teases.

 

“Stuff it, Mullet.”

 

“Wow.” Keith grabs his controls and mock gasps. “Haven’t heard that one in years.”

 

“You keep this up and you’re gonna get it later.”

 

“Looking forward to it.”

 

Shiro walks a safe enough distance away from the blue lion and crosses his arms, smiling to himself the whole way. Two arms wraps around him from behind and he hears a gentle cooing.

 

“Hello my little starshine,” a familiar voice says.

 

“Hey,” he says back, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“You know I was talking to the baby.” Allura laughs and playfully prods at the back of Shiro’s thigh, making more cooing sounds at their infant daughter strapped to Shiro’s back.

 

“Funny, I thought _I_ was your baby.” He grins and quirks a playful brow, reaching behind himself to retaliate.

 

“To this day, I still think that is a strange pet name to call your significant other.” Allura pauses and pinches at Shiro’s behind, making him yelp. “But yes, I would agree that you are the biggest baby of them all,” she says with a cheeky smile.

 

“You guys are _so_ gross,” Lance says sarcastically from Shiro’s earpiece. “This is Lance, by the way. Y’know, on the comm. Which you’re still connected to?”

 

“ _Lance._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read a full length star baby and space parents fic called [We Are All Just Stars That Have People Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605713) by the lovely [babyfairy!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy) We love our space family lmao.
> 
> You can also see some of my star baby art in the [Star Baby Tag](http://littlespacestars.tumblr.com/tagged/star-babies) on my tumblr!
> 
> At this point in time, Shiro and Allura have twins, Roka and Cora, and infant Selene. Roka's hanging out with Great Uncle/Grandpa Coran.


End file.
